


【幸不二】La Dictatrice

by ssstttooo



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: BDSM, F/M, 女A村X男O不二, 西方架空AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssstttooo/pseuds/ssstttooo
Summary: Warning：1.女A村x男O不二2.西方架空AU3.BDSM+R18预警没问题的话，咱们就开车咯！
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Yukimura Seiichi
Kudos: 4





	【幸不二】La Dictatrice

大石王后的葬礼上，骑士不二周助第一次亲眼目睹幸村女大公。那个传说中的立海黑寡妇，被她的两个表妹仁王和丸井左右搀扶着。  
自从第三任丈夫病逝后，幸村精市一直躲在偌大的城堡里，过着深居简出的生活。不过，幸村家的权贵和荣华，驱使无数胸怀野心的贵族，拜倒在女大公黑色的丧服裙下。  
若不是大石王后离奇去世，女大公露脸的日子恐怕遥遥无期。

不二再度遇见幸村，是在一个半月后越前公主与手冢国王的婚礼上。  
近卫骑士团长不二周助，骑着白马走在婚礼车队的最前头。  
幸村女大公的母亲是先女王的妹妹，出身尊贵的她理所当然收到王室邀请。  
骑士团长经过女大公观礼的马车时，情不自禁多看了两眼。这是他第一次看见幸村盛装打扮的模样……  
原来，这就叫倾国倾城。  
或许是不二的举动唐突了美人，红发的伯爵夫人在表姐耳边窃窃私语，银发的选帝侯夫人也小声加入对话。  
幸村倒是落落大方，朝着骑士团长宛然一笑。  
一笑倾人城，再笑倾人国。

不二最近一次上子爵府作客，由美子夫人又问起弟弟，是否有心仪的对象。毕竟，比他小一年的裕太都结婚了，虽然对方是名为观月初的平民男子。  
“其实，只要周助喜欢的话，即便是男性，我也会帮忙劝说父亲的……”  
“姐姐，事情并不是你想的那样……”不二周助脸上依然挂着微笑，“那位女士的身份，跟我差太多了。”  
“周助爱上了平民女子？”  
不二苦笑，若幸村真是平民女子，或许自己已经采取行动了吧。

结束服丧期，重返权贵社交圈的幸村，迅速在帝国内外再度掀起旋风，引得王公贵胄争竞相追逐，只为博得女大公垂青。  
即便是手冢和迹部，出于政治权力的考虑，他们也计划派出美男，俘虏幸村的心，进而将立海公国纳入自己王国的版图……

迹部国王知道女大公爱花如命，特意赠送几十株冰帝境内特有品种的玫瑰，连同十二位英俊挺拔的侍卫，一并送进立海的宫殿。  
幸村收下玫瑰，却把人打包寄回冰帝。  
丸井才刚刚跟其中名曰芥川的小伙子擦出点火花，表姐竟然把人送走，伯爵夫人抑郁得吃掉好几盘可丽饼……

不二接到王室命令，他和六位骑士团成员一同造访立海，美其名曰陪同女大公秋狩。  
幸村在检阅时认出不二，俊美倜傥的近卫骑士团长，女大公怎么可能会不记得。  
秋狩的尾声，幸村把不二留下，邀请他参加切原的成人礼。  
切原是幸村的养子，也是女大公的法定第一顺位继承人。  
立海未来主人的成人礼，排场自然盛况空前、奢华典雅，既铺张浪费，又符合幸村优雅的审美。  
舞会上，切原拉着柳侯爵跳完一支接一支的舞，派对上其他打扮得花枝招展的公主小姐们，只能原地干瞪眼。  
“太不像话了！”真田将军对切原小子爵的失礼举动十分不满。  
柳生选帝侯劝同僚放松心情，好好享受今夜的派对。说着，柳生便身体力行，搂着仁王过分纤细的腰肢迈入舞池……  
至于女大公，幸村身着华贵绝伦的晚礼服艳压全场。胸前和腰线附件镶满璀璨的碎钻，与她今天佩戴的水滴蓝钻项链映衬得相得益彰。  
不过，在不二看来，世界上最美丽的宝石，却是女大公那双鸢尾紫的眼睛。  
此时此刻，这双迷人的眼睛里，只有他不二周助一个人。  
舞池内，骑士团长牵着幸村的手，默默期盼这一首曲子能演奏得再长一点，再久一点……  
女大公的右手轻轻搭在不二肩膀上，虽然有天鹅绒手套与法兰绒礼服的阻隔，但骑士团长仍然感觉被触碰的部位隐隐发烫。

秋狩结束已有一段时日，手冢国王来信召骑士团归国。  
在君主的命令和恋慕的对象之间，不二周助选择了后者。他修书一封，望国王允许他继续留在立海。  
幸村很高兴，她能多欣赏美丽的骑士几天。

深秋，立海境内的大雁都往南飞走了。  
幸村和不二策着马，穿梭在宫廷的园林里。两人骑着马一前一后，闯进林中的湖边。几头宫人饲养的仙鹤，被吓得振翅飞翔，原本波平如镜的湖面，泛起了一波波涟漪。  
不二抬头，遥望消失在林间的鸟，不禁想起曾经，圈内贵妇们抓住幸村酷爱仙鹤这点死死不放，对女大公的嗜好指指点点。  
“哎哟，丈夫死了一个马上又找到新的，难怪这么喜欢仙鹤呢……嘿嘿，女大公果然欲女再世……”

幸村跳下马，躺在铺满火红梧桐叶的地上，她看着不二拍了拍身旁的位置，男子听话地躺在她身侧。  
女大公凑近不二，头靠在肩窝上，欺身压在骑士身上，然后脱掉一只手套，伸手掏出他的胯下，唤醒沉睡的器官。  
“殿下，我……”  
“嘘……接下来，就交给我吧……”  
幸村吻住身下的男人，一边抚弄着手中的器物，满意听到不二愈发急促的呻吟，最后射在自己手上。  
骑士团长十分抱歉，自己弄脏了幸村的骑服。女大公并不在意，她从马裤的边袋里，取出一根粉红宝石雕刻成的假阳具，在不二面前晃了晃。  
“吾爱，是时候适应我的尺寸了。”  
不二刚用前面经历完一次高潮，生殖腔也开始蠢蠢欲动。他盯着眼前的巨大，下身的腔体不禁抽搐。害怕，但更多是渴望。  
幸村的眼神暗了暗，三根手指刺入不二的生殖道，淫水把入侵者沾得湿漉漉，多情的肉壁紧紧咬着它们不放。  
骑士的身体诚实且淫荡，他不好意思地捂住自己的眼睛。幸村被对方的举动逗笑了，这样的Omega，她很喜欢。  
必须好好调教一番……  
穿过重峦叠嶂的花瓣，宝石做的伞端刺入多汁的花蕾，骑士脸泛红霞，抬头仰望心爱的女大公，渴望亲吻和安慰。  
贪婪的小嘴把整根宝石吞食进去，幸村掰开不二双腿，饶有趣味欣赏着，在日光照耀下，粉红色宝石闪耀出璀璨光芒，透明的淫水从穴口源源不断溢出……  
幸村埋头凑近，亲手剥开两片鲜嫩的花瓣，仔细观赏被宝石侵犯撑开的花蕾深处，那淫糜艳红的肉壁。  
身体最隐秘的部位被倾慕之人盯得火辣辣，不二两腿之间不停颤震。  
“Tu es tres beau, mon chéri.（亲爱的，你真漂亮。）”  
幸村的赞美让那颗半悬在空中的心安定下来，不二睁开湿润的蓝眼睛，朝着身上的人笑了笑。  
“Je te chérirai.（我会珍惜你的。）”  
说着，幸村低头再次吻住美丽的Omega，不二在官能和心理的双重刺激之下，终于流下幸福的泪水。

不久，不二周助收到两封信，一封来自国王手冢，另一封是由美子姐姐的。  
国王手冢手谕，褫夺不二周助近卫骑士团长职务及子爵封号，取消其国民身份，终身不得归国，并没收不二家一切财产。  
由美子来信，观月初宪政党人的身份被告发，近卫军逮捕他严刑逼供，前天被绞死在摄政王广场。裕太也被连累，在大牢里蹲着，迟迟不得释放。  
不二把信捏在手心，后悔自己当初一时心软，同意裕太任性的决定。观月初，这个该死的宪政党人，害弟弟受苦，他自己倒死得干净！

午后，宫廷西翼的温室花园一隅，幸村和不二在临时改造的画室里。  
不二身披月白丝绸长袍，头戴宫娥细心编织的月桂冠环，左臂缠绕纯金打造的蛇形臂镯，双脚赤裸躺在绿萝萦绕的天鹅绒长椅上。他呼吸得很轻、很轻，四肢一动不动，生怕丝滑的衣料从胸膛滑下，破坏幸村精心部署的画面。  
幸村坐在画板后，一笔一笔描摹下眼前美男子，她的阿多尼斯。  
“不二，我开始担心了。”  
担心什么，不二费解。  
“我担心，我连你十分之一，不，连千分之一的美丽都画不出来……”  
不二走近幸村，单膝跪在女大公跟前，轻轻捧着握画笔的手，在光洁的手背上落下一枚亲吻。  
“Seiichi, tu es mon maître, la lumière de ma vie, mon tout.（你是的我的主宰，我的生命之光，我的一切。）”  
“不二，留下来……在立海，你还有我。”  
女画家从新把美丽的模特压回长椅上，从旁边骨瓷盘上的拿过若干还沾着水珠的青葡萄，含住几颗后往不二嘴里送。唇舌之间的纠结缠绵，很快让Omega败下阵来。  
一直以来，幸村对不二都十分克制，不用信息素这种近乎动物本能的低级手段干扰对方，她要让美丽的猎物心甘情愿，臣服在自己裙下。  
被咬破的葡萄，汁水漫遍口腔，不二张开嘴，温顺承受着幸村舌头的进犯，并舒服地闭上了眼。  
多欲的女大公当然不可能放过落魄的骑士，她不动声色撩开身下人的白袍下摆，本该拿画笔的灵巧手指伸了进去，搅动那情动湿润的秘处。随着不二突如其来的叹息，冰凉的葡萄一颗接一颗被塞进缓缓淌水的生殖道。  
“放松，我美丽的宝贝，不要夹破葡萄……”  
幸村凑近不二，在耳边轻声呢喃，宛如情人间秘密私语，假如没有后面威胁的话。  
“否则，你会受惩罚的哦。”  
话毕，象牙般玲珑剔透的手指握了握不二半勃起的家伙，又重重捏了一下敏感的伞端。  
“好，休息结束。咱们继续画画……”  
幸村开始摆弄不二，让他维持之前的姿势，然后又替他整理桂冠，重新理顺被拂乱了的刘海。  
十六颗葡萄把肉壁塞得满满当当，不二无法不去在意体内这些小家伙的存在。不过，他必须集中精神，不能乱动，更不能被快感冲昏头脑，夹破那皮薄多汁的葡萄。  
不二开始明白，为什么贵妇圈悄悄给幸村起了个“女暴君”的外号。某程度上讲，她的确有折磨人的本事。  
但是，他心甘情愿被她折磨，甚至开始上瘾。  
幸村搁下画笔，允许不二自由活动。话音未落，月白丝绸长袍上霎时染上青绿色的葡萄汁，污渍还逐渐扩大，汁液缓缓顺流而下。  
不二干脆撩起衣服，把下半身完全暴露在幸村眼前。爱人火辣辣的目光，令他的性器愈发兴奋，举止也变得愈发放荡……  
“干我……幸村，干我……”  
Omega彻底进入发情状态，但幸村常年服用柳生特制的抑制药水，没有被不二扰乱自己体内的平衡。  
幸村扶着自己的粗大，在一张一合的穴口上下摩挲。  
“周助，你真的愿意接纳我吗？”  
不二用力反复点头，急得眼角直冒泪珠。  
幸村得到允许后，一下子把性器全根捅进Omega的秘密花园，多情的肉壁反复紧绞，贪婪享受着入侵者的进犯。  
Omega深陷情欲之中，已经先Alpha一步自己开始动了起来，渴望被更深入地侵犯。  
幸村迫不得已，在雪白的臀部上重重甩了几巴掌，重新夺回主动权。  
女大公扶着骑士的腰肢，调整到最容易使力的姿势，然后开始绵长有力的冲程运动，把美丽的Omega送上一波接一波的高潮……

入冬前，不二被安排住进宫廷西翼。蔷薇骑士与女大公的约会，也变得日益频繁。  
他和由美子姐姐保持通信，得知祖国时局不稳，宪政党人上街宣传，近卫军天天在大城小镇巡逻，逮捕一切可疑分子。  
值得庆幸的是，裕太终于获释，贵族身份自然也遭褫夺。但人没事就好。  
不二没有跟亲姐说，立海境内其实也大同小异，新政党人到处都是。但宣传新政思想的人不是布衣平民，而是一群锦衣华服的伯爵门客。  
宫廷内，不二在花园漫步时，窥见仁王和丸井两位贵妇，竟然身穿锁子甲、铁浮屠，一身劲装进宫觐见女大公。  
已婚贵妇出任公国武将，不二只在立海见识如此奇景。  
虽然幸村没有说，但不二知道她最近很忙，外交内务，时局形势，每一样都需要她劳心费神。  
他很想替她做点什么，但转念一想，自己仅仅只是她的骑士兼秘密情人，根本没有资格。

“吾爱，”不二周助跪在女大公裙摆边上，“若有我能分担之事，请你务必不吝差遣。”  
幸村精市食指勾起骑士的下巴，令他直视自己。  
“吾爱，谢谢你的好意。莫急，现在还没到你出场的时候，好戏……尚未开始。”

冬月祭即将来临，宫廷和民间都一派忙碌景象。  
待在宫廷西翼当一只美丽乖巧的金丝雀，不是他不二周助愿意做的事。然而，幸村每天除了与真田将军、内务大臣柳、 外交大臣柳生进行政务会议，还要为冬月祭庆典做准备……根本分不出时间留给不二。  
特别是现在，忍足宰相代表迹部国王出访立海公国，时常与幸村在议政厅待到深夜。  
不二在骑士团时就有天才美誉，自然猜到冰帝和立海正在秘密谋划某些事情。

忍足侑士归国的第二天，幸村把不二传召到鸢尾花之庭。  
在真田、柳、仁王等文官武将的见证下，不二周助跪在女大公的跟前，承诺从今以后，他将不惜付出生命为代价，也要捍卫立海的主人。幸村精市拔出佩剑，将剑尖搁在男人的双肩上，正式承认不二周助作为自己的骑士。  
是夜，不二来到幸村的地堡。  
在祖国的贵族圈，一直流传女大公拥有不为人知的秘密嗜好，在宫廷里修建了一座阴森恐怖的殿厅，里面摆满各种折磨人的道具。幸村三位早逝的丈夫，都是因为发现女大公“蓝胡子”的本质，惨死于她的毒手。  
现在，不二周助正身处传说中幸村的“蓝胡子房间”。  
幸村一身漆黑发亮的皮革紧身打扮。束腰的支托下，两颗浑圆丰满的乳房教人别不开眼，甚至忽视她手上那根粗厚结实的马鞭……  
“跪下，把衣服全脱了。”  
女主人的命令干脆利落。  
幸村的声音如同海上的塞壬叫人失去理智，不二周助十分听话地执行命令，直到自己一丝不挂跪在纯白的天鹅绒地毯上。  
女主人踩着漆黑的七寸高跟皮靴，走向她的新猎物。  
“告诉我，你是谁？你属于谁？”  
“我叫不二周助，我属于幸村精市。”  
戴着黑色皮手套的手，用皮鞭顶起男人的下巴，女大公继续发问：“你会一直效忠于我？”  
“绝对效忠，直到我生命完结。”  
幸村低垂双眸，嘴角划过一丝微笑。  
“告诉我，你的愿望是什么？”  
不二盯着那抹上紫红唇膏的精致嘴唇一张一合，思绪涣散，直到胸部传来刺痛，皮靴的尖端重重顶在乳头上，艳红的乳头和胯下的器官被刺激得膨胀发硬。  
“我渴望，被你使用，被你支配，被你拥有，吾爱。”  
幸村低头重重吻住不二，并用力咬了咬他的嘴唇。漫长的吻结束，不二像搁浅的鱼张嘴大口大口吸气。  
“你很诚实，我爱你这一点，吾爱。”  
话音刚落，幸村戴皮手套的双手捏住不二两颗乳头，用力往外扯，直到男人无法忍耐发出痛苦的呻吟。  
“舒服吗？”  
不二点头。  
“喜欢吗？”  
不二再次点头，俨然沦为欲望的奴隶。  
幸村给他戴上口塞，狠狠抽了四下皮鞭，原本光洁白皙的臀瓣瞬间多了几道红得刺眼的鞭痕。幸好女大公下手时心里有数，骑士才没有皮开肉绽。  
松开口塞的一刻，生理性的泪水夺眶而出，不二就像无助的小狗一般抱住幸村的腿，渴望她施舍半点怜爱。  
女大公的黑皮靴踩上不二周助的肩头，后者无比顺从躺倒在地。粗粝的靴底在男人胸膛摩擦，两颗发红的葡萄被蹂躏、蹭刮，出现破皮。  
一想到这肉体的痛苦，是心爱之人的手笔，不二顿时甘之若饴，甚至渴望得到更多……  
“趴下。”  
骑士立刻按女主人的话照办。  
“周助，我现在想要一头听话的小马驹，你能做到吗？”  
不二闭上眼睛，用力点了点头。  
“我的小马驹不能东张西望，我要它乖乖的、安静的……等待主人的命令。”  
幸村给她可爱的马奴蒙上眼罩，又替他戴上马嚼子。然后，她就像安慰真的马匹一般，用戴着皮手套的手反复摩挲不二光裸的背脊。  
骑士非常受用，他听话地伏在地上，等待接下来要发生的事情。  
幸村绕着她的小马驹走了一圈，终于想到新的乐子。  
“嗯呐……”  
胯下的男性特征被把握的一瞬，不二没忍住喊出声来，幸村手起刀落扇了他屁股一巴掌。  
“嘘，乖，我的小马。”  
小马奴头上的眼罩边缘，早已被泪水浸湿。  
幸村大开大合的动作，配上皮手套冰凉粗糙的质感，不二的阴茎同时承受痛感和快感，但后者好像更多。  
射精的一刹那，电流从不二胯下传遍全身，那种爽快的感觉，叫他上瘾。  
幸村知道，她的骑士已经从粗暴性爱中找到了趣味。  
她把沾上羶腥的皮手套伸到不二嘴边，要他舔掉上面的精液，又往他嘴里插进三根手指。  
“含住，舔湿。”  
不二周助乖乖照做。  
戴皮套的手指挤进穴口的一刻，小马驹全身不禁发颤。  
“忍耐。”  
幸村轻轻抚摸爱人蜜色的秀发，仿佛在给小马驹捋顺鬃毛。  
“听话的孩子，有糖吃。”  
脸颊被湿热的长舌狠狠舔过，不二心头一紧。  
被幸村当作一件玩具、一匹马、一个奴隶……这种认知，使他极端兴奋，甚至感到幸福。  
当肉体真真正正被幸村侵犯的一瞬间，不二的Omega信息素无可救药地迸发了。骑士光裸的肌肤顿时变成淡淡的桃红色，诱人又可口的颜色。  
但像幸村这样老辣的Alpha，早已提前喝了药水，丝毫没被发情的小马驹影响。她继续在不二身上实施无情的独裁。  
后穴被野蛮贯穿，不二嘴张得老大，却喊不出半点声音  
幸村扶着他纤细却结实的腰，一下一下用力撞击，似乎要活活撞开不二的生殖腔。  
“周助，你愿意为我生儿育女吗？”  
“嗯……”骑士咬着马嚼子不假思索猛点头。  
幸村从背后抱住被侵犯凌辱得可怜兮兮的Omega，心情大好又赏了他一颗吻。  
“呐，周助给我生个女儿吧。赤也说他喜欢妹妹来着……”  
不二被耳边诱惑的话语刺激得后穴不断收缩，仿佛要榨出入侵者的精液。

十个月后，蔷薇骑士在宫廷诞下一位女子爵。  
女大公正在宫廷的另一侧忙碌国事。  
手冢和他的新王后越前被双双送上摄政王广场的断头台，两具无头尸体挂在城头半个月都没人敢收。迹部国王同意宪政，与国会共同治理冰帝。  
立海，也需要改变了。

9月25日，幸村精市宣布退位，由18岁的长子切原赤也执政治国。  
新公爵切原首先宣布独立，立海公国不再隶属帝国。若帝国皇帝不同意，立海及其92处海外殖民地将不惜最后一兵一卒，也要为国家的独立与和平而战。  
女大公前半辈子在帝国贵族圈子韬光养晦，明面上纵情声色，背地里让真田、玉川等武将率领舰队不停海外扩张。  
这么多年，幸村三番四次接受帝国安排的婚配，就是要让统治层麻痹大意，为立海的独立和强大争取时间。  
切原赤也废除帝国赐予的一切封号，并宣称权力来自人民，并尊幸村为国家元首，自己作为总理组建内阁。  
妇部大臣丸井文太拟定新《婚姻法》草案，将法定结婚年龄推至25岁，并加入终身不得离婚的条例。  
包括幸村在内的所有人都赞成，毕竟，人民内部矛盾，还是就在家庭里解决就好。国家应该把有限的人力财力放在发展和海外扩张上，不能浪费在处理智障男女的狗屁倒灶事情上。如果连杀死另一半的决心都没有，还结什么婚？  
卫部大臣柳点头同意，现在阻断药水随处可买，Omega和Alpha都不能拿低等的动物激素发情说事，谁喜欢一生一世一双人，就得用行动贯彻到底。  
只有死亡才能把他们分开！

END


End file.
